Blood Is Thicker Than Love
by ADarkendHeart
Summary: The events is both before and after mirror of fate and lords of shadow 2. Alucard has now embraced his fate as a vampire and his past is now haunting him in a form of a blood red lady who wants nothing more than his love and body. She's twisted and can take any form of what she desires. A powerful witch and vampire queen who dosen't let anything get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm new to writing so my technics maybe isn't that good yet. I have always wanted to wright this story about Alucard and his life after mirror of fate and both between and after lords of shadow 2. And the blod red lady will appear trough the story and she's going to have a bigger impact trough the story.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The guests were on their way to the ballroom.

The brotherhood had invited every member and their families to the great hall of Transylvania for a victory ball for conquer back land from the great Dracul. But the happiness wouldn't last long.

The hall was lightened up like it was gold glowing. With beautiful old paintings of sworn heroes with red curtains that framed in the paintings and the walls.

The Belmonts where there to. With Trevor Belmont's wife Sypha and his son Simon. Trevor had his usual outfit. The brotherhoods coat in green leather and his armour.

Simon had a similar outfit with a little green shirt that his mother had made with small pearls on the chest in pattern of forests leaves, black tights and his favourite brown boots.

Sypha had a grey dress that glimmered in velvet like thousands of diamonds. It went from her shoulders down tight on her wrists and waist. Around her waist she had a green band with

embroidered gold thread that symbolize the Belmonts family weapon.

\- Trevor we have to talk to you. An old man said.

Three old men appeared behind his back. They all three were very old. The first man was dressed in green. The second was dressed in ocean blue colour. The third one was dressed in red. They were wise and had been training him from he was a child. They took him in his arms and lead him away from his family.

\- We have to talk to you in privacy. The second man said.

\- What's the matter masters? Said Trevor with a concerned face.

\- We need your help. Said the third man. We've had about twentieth cases about young girls who'd been disappearing in the middle of the night. We suspect the dark prince have kidnapped them for food. The First said. Pleasure! The second spit out. Or to make them servants. Said the third man.

\- What makes you believe it was him? Trevor asked.

The first went closer to Trevor and whispered: One of our scouts had heard about a fisherman's daughter who had been kidnapped had been seen in the middle of the night near the fisherman's house feeding from a dear.

\- Not eating! He said before Trevor could interrupt him. She drank from it.

\- She had probably been turned. Said the second one.

\- So, you want me to investigate in this? Trevor asked them with an annoyed voice.

\- Yes, we want to free these girls from the prince of darkness by destroy the castle but we need to kill the prince first. Said the first man.

\- So you want me to go in, IN his castle to get rid of the dark prince! It's a suicide mission you ask of me! Trevor said with a higher upset tone. People turned their head to their way.

\- We know that the mission will be hard, but you need to calm down and listen to us.

Trevor calmed down and listen to what the man had to say.

\- We need to tell you something-

\- Do I interrupt in something? A low gentle voice was heard behind the men.

\- My lady we were worried that you wouldn't make it. Said the second man.

\- Who is this? Trevor asked.

\- Ah, Trevor this is an allied to the brotherhood. This is lady Red Pendragon. She provides us with men and supplies when were in need. Her family have always been a big allied for us in the fight against evil. Said the third one.

She had pale skin that glimmered like Syphas dress, she had a neckless and earrings of gold, red long curly hair, red fair dress, grey clear eyes and rose red lips.

Trevor bowed his head to the lady and kissed her hand gently.

\- Your hand is so cold my lady. Trevor said while raising from her hand.

\- I have so much to stand in and I have probably haven't the time to clothe myself. Said the red lady.

\- My lady has to be careful, so she doesn't catch a cold. Trevor said with a smile.

She laughed and smiled gentle to Trevor.

\- Are you always this concerned about your brothers? She said with a crooked smile.

\- No, only with the ones that give something to the brotherhood. Trevor said.

\- I'm sorry I didn't get your name? She asked.

\- Trevor. Trevor Belmont, Lady Pendragon. He said laying his hand against his chest and bowed.

\- Please, call me Catherine.

* * *

Catherine and Trevor associate while walking through the hall talking about what they did for the brotherhood. They now sat outside on a balcony laughing about what adventures Trevor had been in.

\- Liar! She did not. Catherine cried out in laughter.

\- Its true. I had the mission to find Sir. Williams little daughter. He had believed that she's been kidnaped by a vampire or a witch. But I found her in Mr. Cabins cow herd trying to ride a cow because her father refused to let her ride a pony.

Both Trevor and Catherine laughed so hard and they had a really great time. Trevor heard the music starting to play from inside.

\- Would my lady share a dance with me? He asked offering Catherine's hand.

She gladly accepts the dance. He leads them two to the ball floor and laid his left hand on her waist and hold her hand. She laid her hand on his left shoulder and let him lead her. When he laid his hand upon her waist he noticed that she was very thin with an hour glass curved body and big chest. He caught himself looking at her chest and imminently looking away. What was he thinking? He had a beautiful wife and son. He wouldn't want better. He was thinking that, and looked over to his wife which didn't look so glad with her arms crossed staring in to his soul with those furious eyes, which he loved so dearly.

He said looking down at Catherine: You know this song makes me think back on my childhood days.

She looked at him with sad eyes. She came closer to him and laid her head on his chest try to comforting Trevor.

The music stopped and the dance was over.

\- Stay here I will be right back. He said turning away from Catherine.

Catherine turned her body the other way from him and was over happy. She felt a warmth when she was with Sir. Belmont. She had never felt this type of warmth from a man in a very long time. She couldn't deny it. She was in love. She was in love with Trevor Belmont. She felt her blood flowing and her heart want to jump out of her chest. She turned around and her heart melted away. On the other side of the ball floor Trevor holds around a red haired woman and besides them there, stood a red haired boy playing with his tree sword. Was this his family? No impossible.

Catherine froze in her entire body and couldn't and didn't want to move.

\- Catherine! Yield Trevor and was signalize her to come over.

Catherine started to move slowly against the family. Her face was emotionless; she didn't move a muscle.

\- Catherine, meet my family. This is my wife Sypha.

\- Pleasure to meet you my lady. Said Sypha and bowed.

\- Please, don't bother. Said Catherine.

\- And this is my son and only son Simon.

\- Well, well you are your father up in the day. Catherine said trying to pet Simons head but he turned away.

\- Something is fishy about you. Said Simon with a harsh tone.

\- Simon! Behave yourself! Sypha corrected him.

\- You have to excuse me Cathe...

\- DON'T CALL ME CATHERINE! She yields at him before he finished his sentence.

\- I am Lady Red Pendragon, she said and walked away through the door.

* * *

Well what do you think this far. I'm not very good at beginnings but this is also my first time hihi.

Please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had falling behind the mountains and the valleys. The moon was on its up rise and this moon night was the creature's night.

Simon was in the forest picking a special herb for his mother. It was said that combined with this herb and holy water could melt the flesh of a vampire. It was needed for a night like this night. But Simon had lost his time and it was now dark with only the moonlight.

A creaked sound came from behind him. Simon froze and waited.

Quick he turned around and splashed his mother sacred water on the creature. Its flesh started to melt and he ran as fast he could away from there.

Growl from the forest made his heart beat like thousands of hooves. As he rains through the forest he could even hear them. But when the sound came closer he noticed that it wasn't his imagination. It really was horse hooves. A carriage with four horses rushed troughed the forest. It stopped right before him but he managed to stop right in front of it.

As paralyzed stood and watched the carriage door open slowly. Out of the dark carriage came a big female figure appeared for him.

\- It's you! That creepy red lady! Simon said and fell backwards of fear.

The woman's skin was blood red like she had bathed in blood.

\- What does a pretty little boy doing outside on a night like this? The red woman said. Shouldn't you be home. Your mother must be very worried about you.

Simon couldn't do a sound. The creature came closer and took him by the throat and pulled him higher up to face the red cold blooded eyes.

\- You are going to be a beautiful strong man. I will have my eyes on you. She said and dropped him to the ground.

Reaching for breath he looked up on the red lady who was heading back for the carriage.

She turned her head to Simon and said: Our paths will cross one day but for now you don't tell anybody about this conversation or even seen me.

And remember my child. Your lineage will fall.

The door close and the carriage rushed away.

* * *

Well this one was really short.

I blacked out. My brain didn't want to come up with more.

Reviews please...


End file.
